


Sonictober 2018

by classicnin



Series: Sonictober 2018 [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood, Boys Kissing, Buddy the Wolf - Freeform, Embarrassment, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gadget the Wolf - Freeform, I tried to write them as accurate as possible but yeah, I'm so proud, Kissing, Knuxadow, M/M, Many Many Gay Ships, Mostly Fluff, Multi, One Shot, Out of Character, Pain, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Sonic Forces, Rookie the Wolf - Freeform, Shadilver - Freeform, Short One Shot, Sonadow - Freeform, Sonic Forces, Sonic and the Black Knight, Sonictober, Sonictober 2018, Sonictober18, Sonictober2k18, all the kinds of gay for everyone, avanite, blushing all over the place, deserves all the smooches, enjoy reading this hecking mess of gays, espilver, hehehehe, infidget, infinadow - Freeform, injured sonic, kisses all over the place, knuxonadow, knuxonic, lmaoo, manourge - Freeform, metadow, metonic, my style of writing is always fluff, never written this many gay ships in my lifeh, oh yeah i forgot, owo, owowowowow, rookinite, scenes, shadinfinite, silvadow, sonic is best boy and has lots of bfs, soninfinite, sonjet, sonknuckles, sonknux, sonknuxadow, sonliver, sonmighty, that's alot of ships there, their might be more, they keep coming, vecpio, who knows~, whoaa look at all does gay ships rocking out, zonourge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classicnin/pseuds/classicnin
Summary: Nin's Sonictober 2018Many Sonic Gay Ships Everywhere.Enjoy your stay!





	1. Day 1 - Chaos - Sonadow (Fluff)

**Author's Note:**

> My first Sonictober participation, so let's see how it goes!  
> Decided that each day would be a sonic ship and most of them will be fluff unless i say otherwise, you have been warn! Most of them will be ficlets, one shots or even scenes or prompts! :3  
> So I hope you enjoy your stay!  
> Many thanks to my dear friend KukkiisArt over at Tumblr/IB for encouraging to try this out and get myself out there!!  
> I'LL DO MY BEST!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 - Chaos  
> Shadow ends up caring for a bunch of chaos he rescued from one of Eggman’s robots, and relunetaly asks for Sonic’s help to care for them.

It all happened so fast, all that Shadow knew is that he had a bundle of Chaos flying around him, resting on top of his head and even playing with his arms. And was now standing in front of Sonic’s camping shack. He grumbled annoyed as Sonic tried not to laugh a few snorts escaping his nose.

“Ok, ok…” Sonic took a deep breath to calm down. “How did _this_ happen again?” He snorted

“I was in one of Eggman’s bases looking for a chaos emerald, of course, and what I found where these things instead…” Shadow sighed deeply his usual frown deep in annoyance from the baby Chaos not leaving him alone.

“You look amazing. Hahahaha.” Sonic let out a big laugh, not being able to hold it in anymore.

Shadow grunted shooting a glare at the blue hedgehog who stopped laughing for a moment.

“You want my help to look after them? That’s why you came all the way here to my place?” Sonic teased the edgehog for a bit

“...yes…” Shadow grunted in a painful low tone. Being difficult to admit he needed help from his rival of all people.

“Okay, I got it. I’ll help.” Sonic walked to Shadow, giving him a quick smooch on the lips, surprising him, and then smiled back with a small blush. Shadow looked down, a slight blush visible.

“Hehehe. C’mere little dudes, give Uncle Grumps there a break.” Sonic smiled as he beckoned the Chaos to come over. Which they instantly did, almost tripping Sonic over as they huggled all “Hahaha. They sure are affectionate, huh? How many are they?” Sonic asked as he smiled at them and petted a few of them, which they squeed happily.

“Six.” The other replied crossing his arms

“I only have five, where’s the other one?” Sonic looked over the Chaos, one clearly being missing and chuckled at spotting it on top of Shadow’s head. “Look like someone is attached to you.”

“I suppose…” Shadow sighed rolling his eyes. This one Chao didn’t seem to want to leave Shadow alone any time soon.

Sonic contacted Amy so she could pick the Chaos, she would come by at the evening with Cream. That would mean Sonic and Shadow would be caring for this Chaos for a few hours, which Sonic had no problem. He loved looking after these little guys from time to time and they were easy to care for as long as they’re well feed and lots of attention. Sonic searched around his shack and found an old ball with a few toys and a story book. He went back outside and happily played with the Chaos, Shadow settling down under the shade of a tree and calming observed the happy Chaos playing with Sonic. It was rather calming to Shadow as soft breeze blew, the giggles of the Chaos and Sonic’s laugh. He let the corners of his lips curve into a small smile as the took deep breaths and closed his eyes, he felt something tugging his arm and looked down. It was the Chao that had grown attach to him, it had on its small round hands the story book and squeed at Shadow.

“Hmph… You want me to read that to you?” The Chao nodded. “Fine...” Shadow took the book and looked at, it was a short story of how two rivals overcame their differences and became friends. Well, that sounded very familiar to the dark hedgehog. The Chao hopped on to Shadow’s lap and got comfy, excitedly waiting for Shadow to start reading.

“Sure, don’t mind me.” He rolled his eyes as he cleared his throat and started to read the story. It didn’t take long for the other Chaos to hear the story and gather around the hedgehog and Sonic also joining, sitting behind the little fellows and loving looked at Shadow as he read each sentence in such a calming tone.

“It didn’t take long for the lone knight to see… he wasn’t too different from the hero knight.” Shadow looked up to Sonic who widen his eyes surprised and a blush spreading on his face. “All the lone knight wanted was someone who understood him after such a rough past, so he opened up to the hero knight and came to equal terms… and fight along each other the mighty dragon. Being victorious at the end and became the most well-known duo in the kingdom… The End.” Shadow read in almost a lullaby tone and when he finished the story he closed the book gently seeing the bundle of Chaos sleeping and the one on his slap in deep sleep. He set the book aside and took the Chao into his arms and stood up.

“I didn’t know you could read a book like that… I’ll ask you to read me bedtime stories from now on.” Sonic giggled as he rubbed his nose with his iconic lopsided smile but with the blush still on his cheeks

“Maria used to read stories to me… I can tell you a few.” He smiled at the blue blur which caught him off guard and laughed nervously blushing.

The dark hedgehog walked up next to his blue lover and smooches his lips.

“Thanks…” Shadow said simply

“Yo-you-you’re welcome…?” Sonic blushed even more with nervous smile

Amy and Cream soon arrived and picked all the Chaos to get them to the Chao Garden.

“What about that little guy, Shadow? Will you keep him?” Amy asked as she pointed at the Chao in Shadow’s shoulder

“I’ll… keep him. He has no intention of leaving my side anyway.” Shadow replied as he looked at his new companion

“Aaaw. That’s sweet! Take good care of him!” Said Amy as she and Cream waved and walked away with the bundle of Chao.

“Thank you, girls!” Sonic waved happily. “So… what made you change your mind? I thought you didn’t like them…” Sonic teased

“Just because they can be quite… tiresome. Doesn’t mean I don’t like them, Sonic. The same applies for you.” Shadow gave the other a smug smile, which made him blush and pout

“No fair.” Sonic pouted as he kicked a small pebble

“Is the fastest thing alive… jealous of a Chao?” Shadow rose an eyebrow with an amused smile

“No…” Sonic looked away

“Sure…” Shadow said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. “You worry too much. We are going to raise them together, no?”

“Ah!” Sonic jumped with a blush on his face. “Y-yes! We’ll be the best dads!”

“D-dads?”


	2. Day 2 - Costume - SonKnuxAdow (Poly/Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - Costume  
> Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles get dress for a Halloween party but Sonic's bfs keep flustering him!

“I’m all set! How do I look, Knux?” Sonic made a fancy swirl with his cape and raised his jeweled scepter.

“What exactly are you supposed to be?” Knux shrugged confused as he tied his last set of bandages on his arm

“Ugh! I'm a King, Knuckles. Isn’t the crown obvious enough?” Sonic deflated from Knux’s lack of interested to his well-made costume. He turned around to the mirror and adjusted his crown in one of his ears. “Perfect! And what are youu-” Sonic turned again and cut himself off as he finally saw Knuckles full costume. He was wearing his brown cowboy hat, which he looked hot to Sonic the few times he would wear it, but this time he had added a dark brown jacket, a cowboy belt around his waist holding a fake gun in one side, a short rope in the other and golden medal spelling sheriff and brown boots.

“Howdy~” Knuckles said in an iconic cowboy voice and winked at Sonic and titled his hat for a moment. “It looks like we have looker here.” Knux deepen his voice as he pressed his body against the frozen hedgehog's and smooched the side of his face. “Ready to serve his majesty.” The echidna bowed his head.

“Oh god, stop-” Sonic blushed as he pushed the echidna away, he looked too good in that outfit. The both shared a laugh.

“Hey, Shads. What’s taking you so long in there? We’ll be late for the party.” Sonic walked up to one of the dressing rooms Shadow was in and knocked

“Pony up, partner!” Said the echidna in a cowboy tone

“Alright, alright.” Shadow opened the door and walked out, both Sonic and Knuckles’ jaws dropped at seeing their dark boyfriend.

Shadow was wearing a dark red skin tight bodysuit, with a top metal future like armor with shoulder plates and covered the top of his chest, a few belts on his waist with a gun on one side, his usual hover shoes now looked like high boots that reached his knees and to top it all off he was using a headgear with a visor which he twisted the circle knob at the end of them and the visor moved up to his head to show his eyes.

“Shads! You look hot- I mean” Sonic cleared his throat “You look super awesome! You look like Zonic but edgy-er!” His eyes glittered with amazement

“Awesome costume, partner.” Knuckles added as he lifted his hat impressed, a light blush appearing on his cheeks

“Thanks… Zhadow lend me his uniform for tonight, he knew you would like it.” Shadow replied with a smug side smile as he adjusted the belts.

“That little-” Sonic made a fist embarrassed that No Zone dimension edgelord hit the nail.

Shadow walked to Sonic, looking him at him up and down. He was simply wearing a crown over his ear, a red cape with white fluff at the end tied around his neck and a jeweled scepter, never forgetting his favorite red running shoes.

“You are a King, Faker?” The other questioned with a small smile

“Heck yeah! You like?” Sonic wiggles his eyebrows as he lifted one side of the cape proudly.

“Rather simple, but it suits you.” Shadow replied adjusting Sonic's crown back in place. “This king is going to be well guarded tonight as well.”

“Huh?” Sonic made a confused face

“Shads has a point, Sonic. You have the best sheriff and officer as your royal guards. You'll be in safe hands.” Knuckles chuckled as he wrapped an arm around the blue king and nuzzled the side of his face. Shadow hummed in agreement and nuzzled the other side of Sonic's face. Causing the blue blur to blow some steam from his red flustered face.

“Hahaha… You’ll be killing this king if you keep it up.” Sonic laughed nervously and escaped the embrace from his boyfriends and ran ahead.

“Hahahaha!” Knuckles beamed with a laugh.

Shadow grabbed Knuckles' hand in the same motion he started walking, taking the echidna by surprise but walked along as he cleared his throat as he hides his blush with lowering his cowboy hat.

“You look good, Sheriff.” Shadow commented

“Hehehe. Same for you, Officer.” Knuckles chuckled flusteredly and tighten his grip on Shadow’s hand.

They arrived to the Halloween Party at the middle of the town and enjoyed an amazing night. Sonic and Knux trick-o-treating like little kids at seeing all candy and Shadow calmly following behind with an amused small smile, he also ended up with a few small bags of candy from the houses they visited. Then they soon stopped at park where the gang was celebrating the rest of the night, enjoying their spooky drinks and snacks, trading candy and playing a few games. There were also a few festival stands for all the treats and games. Sonic was, of course, showing off his “royalty” to the others and asking them for candy as an offering to their “king” which most laughed at the blue blur’s poor attempts of talking royal-like. The blue blur soon spotted Jet, who was showing off his tricks with his hoverboard to get a round of applauses, he loved the attention.

“Aaand what’s your costume again, Jet?” Sonic asked walking up to the green hawk with crossed arms and scanning the bird to see what he was dressed as, which was his usual attire of goggles, gloves and boots.

“Ha! I dressed as myself, Sonic the Hedgehog! You wouldn’t understand…” He moved back the long feathers of his mohawk, showing off again. “It’s better than being a King!” He added in a laughing tone

“Suuure.” Sonic rolled his eyes with a small laugh. “But you can’t beat royalty, can you?” Sonic wiggled his eyebrows and moved his cape, now showing off as well.

“You wanna race it to see who is better, Hog?” Jet smiled playfully as he was ready for another race with his blue rival.

“Not now, Jet! But you know I’m always up for a good race any other day.” Sonic smiled and walked off after the hawk nodded with a confident grin, agreeing for a race soon enough.

Sonic bumped into Mighty, the pacifist armadillo dressed as a boxer which really suited him along with the red boxer pants, black flat sneakers, the winning belt around his waist spelling “Mighty Champion” and the boxing gloves resting on his shoulders.

“How’s his highness enjoying this lovely night?” Mighty bowed and talked in a royally matter

“This night is just satisfactory~” Sonic replied in the same tone as he waved his scepter

“Pffft. Hahahaha!” They both shared a loud laughed and fist bumped, Mighty wrapping his arm around Sonic’s neck in a friendly matter

“Dude, really? A king? Is that it?” Mighty asked in a laughing tone

“Well, yeah! It suits me.” Sonic replied with a grin. “You’re looking great as a boxer though.”

“It sure does, and thanks!”  Mighty let go of Sonic and throwing a few punches in the air.

“So, how’s the boyfriends treating you?” Mighty quickly teased.

“Huuushh! Don’t say it out loud!” Sonic playful punched Mighty’s shoulder already feeling flustered

“Hahahha. C’mon, dude. It’s painfully obvious you three are a thing. Especially from Shads and Knux part.” Mighty rolled his eyes

“What do you mean by that?” Sonic asked slightly confused

Mighty pointed at the echidna and black hedgehog in the stands, who started to get competitive in the games to get Sonic’s attention by getting him the winning prizes. The competition got real when in one of the stands the winning price was a rare Halloween chili dog. The bread was green, the dog was wrapped like a mummy, the cheese had a purple color and the toppings shaped like spiders and pumpkins. When they saw Sonic drooling over his favorite food not long ago and whatever this mysterious dog would taste like, the boyfriends simply had to win it for him.

“I’ll win this for Sonic!” Knuckles claimed as ball his hands into fist and looked at Shadow in a playful matter

“I don’t think so, Knucklehead.” Shadow replied with a confident grin

“Here we go again…” Sonic covered his face with a hand from the embarrassment his lovers seem to cause every five minutes. Mighty laughed at the scene.

“The game is simple. You just have to place your bare hand in this tank and find the card with the chili dog image in it.” The old mobian smacked the top of the black tinted tank with a large question mark on it.

“What's in the tank?” Shadow asked as he rose an eyebrow, not trusting the tank

“Who knows~? That's the fun part of the game.” The old mobian cackled

“It's on!” Knuckles exclaimed taking off his gloves and revealing his red bandaged fingers that covered his two large spikes on top of his hands for protection

“Hmph.” Shadow nodded and did the same, revealing his black and one red finger from his red stripe.

The both set on front of the large tank, the “water” was also black, so it was a real mystery whatever was in there.

“Begin!” The old man shouted

The boyfriends simultaneously dipped their hand in the tank and in that same instant their skin crawled in shivers. Shadow's quills stood upward from whatever slimy horror was touching his hand but tried to keep a straight face with small disgusted groans. Knuckles’ face was enough described the complete disgust and horror.

“What is in this thing?! Is slimy and cold and by Chaos I don’t think I want to know what just squirmed through my fingers!” Knuckles shouted in a disgusted tone but still searched around for the card

Shadow was now just tiff and now pale in color searching for the card as well, but he soon felt something was hard and felt like the shape of a card, he quickly grabbed it but felt it being tugged. The two mobians looked at each other at the same time, Knuckles tugged making Shadow’s arm move and Shadow did the same which made Knuckles’ arm to move as well. It was obvious they were grabbing either end of the card, before any of them could say anything another slimy feeling crawled up Shadow’s arm and Knuckles got bitten by who knows what, they both pull out at the same time the chili dog card.

“It’s a tie! You both win the chili dogs!” The old man shouted happily

The crowd applaud, apparently, they were making a big enough scene and funny expressions that caught everyone’s attention. Shadow looked at his arm slowly and saw a long worm like creature wrapped around his arm, he turned even paler at seeing it and his quills couldn’t stood any higher.

“Take it off…” He murmured at Knuckles in an almost strained voice

“Oh shoot!” Knuckles punched the worm back to the tank and supported Shadow around his waist if he fainted at any moment. Knowing well that his edgy boyfriend doesn’t handle well slime or anything similar.

After Shadow and Knuckles washed off the slime and who knows what else, they took their winning prize to Sonic and shared a picnic table. Shadow calming down as he ate his coffee beans and Sonic and Knux rubbed circles on his back for support.

“You two know you didn’t have to go through that mess just to get me some limited-edition chili dogs, right? Especially you Shadow, we all know you hate slime.” Sonic said in a worried tone as he either way ate the chili dogs which they tasted amazing

“...” Shadow looked at Sonic

“You are eating them either way!” Knuckles said punching the table. “At least say thank you!”

“Oops, didn’t even noticed when I grabbed it. Sorry. I am thankful!” Sonic set down the chili dog and growled at Knuckles. “Either way, why do you two always do this kind of things? You both know that I… I…” Sonic blushed as he tried to say the famous sentence with three words you say to the one you love.

Shadow’s ears perked up and looked at Sonic with a knowing look, as he waited for the blue speedster to finish his sentence. Knuckles had already moved to Sonic side and leaned closer to him, Shadow doing the same, basically sandwiching the flustered Sonic.

“Go on~” Knuckles said in teasing voice

“You what, Sonic?” Shadow asked teasingly

“I… I… I…” Sonic started to turn pure red as he couldn’t say the last two words, his eyes spinning and his head fuming in the steam. “I-looo…. Both…” He barely said it in a whisper

“What was that? We couldn’t hear you~” Knuckles nudged Sonic’s side with his elbow

“Screw it!” Sonic shouted as he stood up, quickly smooching both Shadow and Knuckles on the lips and running off with the chili dogs in hand.

Leaving behind a shocked Shadow and Knuckles, it was rare for Sonic to kiss back, especially on the lips, or try to say the “L” word against his embarrassment so it really taken them by surprised.

“That was better than what I expected.” Shadow chuckled as he touched his lips with a smile.

“That’s good enough for me.” Knuckles agreed also smiling

These two boys knew they were very loved by the blue blur but could never help teasing him about it since he looked way too cute every time. Sonic loved to be showered in the love, attention and spoils from his boyfriends every day and would ask for more, but it was hard for him to admit it or even say it up front to them. Just because he would look so uncool saying it despite he really wanted to say the “L” word every single day to them. He was honestly truly grateful to have them as his boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Day 2!  
> Comments and likes are always appreciated!  
> Headcanons used in this Day: Shads hates slime, Shads likes eating coffee beans, Knux has fingers, Sonic likes to get spoiled by his bfs but won't admit it, Shadow and Knuckles like to have friendly/loverly(?) competition for Sonic’s attention, Shads and Knux make sure to fluster their blue bf as often as possible and also too each other. Sonic and the others freely travel to other dimensions, so they are close friends with Zonic, Zhandow and the rest of the No Zone gang.


	3. Day 3 - AU - Sonilver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 AU - Soulmates - Sonilver

In this world where, one can’t not see colors until they meet their soulmate and see the world together. Such a thing was unlikely for Silver, living in such a devastated future, he honestly rather not see anything all if he had to see this everyday… Until he met him, Sonic, he was suddenly filled with hope and so much joy fighting and being beside him. But it always saddens the white hedgehog each time he had to go back to his future, a future where he wasn’t in it. Where he didn’t even exist anymore. It pained Silver, until one day his fellow friend Blaze suggested that he could just stay with Sonic and the rest and visit the future from time to time. That idea was the most amazing one yet which Silver is still grateful up to this date and did just that.

They settled to live on the present, a place he started to love and couldn’t wait to see the colors of the same. Blaze has told me so many stories of who the world looks full of colors and he would get excited each day. Silver started to pursue Sonic but is kind of awkward since he wasn’t too sure of what to do so he thought the simplest way was spending time with him whenever he spotted the blue speedster alone.

“Hey, Sonic!” Silver greeted to the blue blur when he spotted him from above. Flying down to Sonic’s level as he flew beside him, easily catching up with his speed.

“Oh, Silver! How you are doing?” Sonic smiled when he saw Silver beside him, not slowing down his running, that made Silver’s heart skip a beat and blushed lightly. God, his smile was just gorgeous.

“A-All good here! And you? Where you are heading?”  Silver asked

“Don’t know.” Sonic shrugged. “I just having my usual morning runs around the towns and fields. Whenever the wind takes me. Wanna join?” He asked with a big grin

“Sure!” Silver instantly agreed, the more time he could spend with Sonic the better

They started a friendly race midway their running, Sonic winning but Silver being closed second. Sonic suggested to take a break, so they walked over a nearby Chao Gardens as a resting spot. Silver playing with the little ones as he made shapes with the flowers and water using his powers. Silver saw Sonic sitting in the small patch of flowers making flower crowns and necklaces for the little guys. Which left Silver with the impression of how caring the blue blur was. He was too dazed dreaming about Sonic that he felt some hands over his head and something being placed.

“Huh?” Silver touched his head and move over to the reflection of the water. It was a flower crown.

“It suits you!” Sonic said with a grin, he was also wearing one. “Wish I could see what colors I picked for you. Hehehe.” He rubbed his nose

“I love it…” Silver smiled back with a blush. “Thanks.” Silver activated his powers as he took a bubble of water and shaped it into the iconic Sonic symbol, the Chaos squeed at seeing it.

“Ohoho. Impressive! What else can you do?” Sonic sat down in front of Silver, the Chaos bundling around him as well.

“Let’s see now.” Silver smiled as he moved his hands and made the ship of a small Classic Sonic. Sonic chuckled at seeing it, he missed the little guy.

“How about this…?” Silver said shyly as he spelled out with the water, “I like you”.

“!!!” Sonic widen his eyes, surprised and blush spreading on his face. He rubbed the back of his quills and he laughed nervously. “This is embarrassing…” He said

“Aaah… I’m so sorry! I just-” Silver got nervous and the shaped of the letters started to rumble and slashed down in the ground, but still kept talking. “Bu-but I have always fe-felt about you and I just- wanted to let you know…” He bowed his head feeling the anxiety eating out his stomach

“Follow me…” Sonic said after a moment of silence between the two. He stood up and grabbed Silver’s hand, starting to run in a speed Silver could keep up.

“Wai-wait! Where are we going?!” Silver asked completely confused yet surprised

“You’ll see.” Sonic simply answered

They reached Seaside Hill, the soft sand, the small waves at the moving back and forth, and then the sun setting at the horizon. Sonic intertwined his fingers with Silver’s and faced him.

“I… I also fe-feel the same, Silver. I like like you too.” He rubbed his quills with his free hand and blushing

“No way…” Silver widen his eyes, unsure of what to say. “Since when?!”

“Maybe since… the start? I don’t know, I just know I was looking at you more and it would ache each time you would leave… I thought something was wrong, but it made sense later. And then you decided to stay, and it made me really happy.” He confessed with a small smile

“I-I feel the same way, Sonic! I stayed here because of you!” Silver shouted as his face heated up. “I-I wanna be with you, and-and if I’m the one you get to see a colorful world with- I-I would be the happiest mobian alive!”

“Same here.” Sonic smiled lovingly at Silver

Silver could feel his eyes water but in that same moment all the color grey he was so used at seeing was slowly fading and taking color. Silver looked around shocked he could see the white sand, the blue sea, the bright yellow sun slowly setting and then he looked at Sonic. He was blue with bright green eyes, he was more beautiful that he had imagined. Silver had made so many mental pictures of what color Sonic was, what color were his eyes and even his shoes. And he was just stunning. He couldn’t help the tears from streaming down his face, he was finally seeing the colorful world he was told so much about, he was seeing it with his soulmate.

“Would you look at that, the bellflowers suit you...” Sonic said in a sobbed toned, cupping Silver’s cheek. “The flower crown looks great, you are prettier than I ever thought.” Sonic cried happily

“The same for you.” Silver cracked up as he nuzzled Sonic’s face. “Blue is definitely your color.”

They looked as the sun set the colors in the sky shifting to night ones, they lean to one of another. Hands held and nuzzled each other’s face from time to time.

“Can our dates end here all the time? Because this my favorite place now.” Silver asked in a soft voice

“Always…” Sonic answered in a loving tone and kissed Silver’s cheek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Day 3!  
> Comments and likes are always appreciated  
> This one was a bit rushed cuz college is killing me, and I originally did not have an idea for this Day until last night so I'm not too proud of how it turned out and couldn't really implant the actual AU??? But I tried! I apologize! QnQ


	4. Day 4 - Mania Verse - Classic!SonMighty (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - Mania Verse  
> This takes place after the events of the mini animated series of Sonic Mania Adventures (if you haven't seen it, go to YT and plz watch it!) Here's a link to the same: https://youtu.be/LYvO8eaWJNc  
> Classic!Sonic and Mighty have a proper reunion since the last time they meet and get quite fluffy

Defeating Eggman and Metal Sonic was a blast together with your friends and Knuckles. Sonic and the rest celebrating with a chili dog and catching up where Sonic and Mighty had ran off to now. Their partners sick worried being told nothing of where they take off each time. Sonic and Mighty apologized and told each their stories of where they went.

 _I was with my Modern self again!,_ Sonic signed with a wide smile, _I helped out save their world again._ Sonic shrugged still smiling, already normal to save the world from time to time.

“That’s amazing, Sonic! How about you, Mighty?”

“Well, it might not be as impressive as saving the world like Blue did. But I was looking for that Chaos Emerald, Metal took for me. It took me a long trip to be taken away that easily and now I have to find it again.” Mighty sighed, munching the last of his chili dog sadly

 _It’s okay, bro. We can find them again.,_ Sonic signed and gave Mighty a thumbs up.

“The emerald was actually for you, dude. Around the same time you left, Eggman has been acting weird so I went to find one of emeralds if we were to get in a tight spot. Took longer than expected though.” Mighty laughed with a shrug

Sonic chuckled giving Mighty a tender smile and a quick wink, which caused the other to rub the back of his head embarrassed. Mighty knew it was a ‘thank you’ but it had a deeper meaning which the armadillo quickly caught the drift of it, for someone mute he sure knew how to flatter the armadillo.

“You could have told me!” Ray scolded Mighty in a playful tone

“I said, I was sorry!” Mighty replied in a whine

“Well, I’ll be going back my workshop. Drop by anytime, Sonic.” Tails said as he flew the pilot sit and started up the plane.

Sonic gave Tails a thumbs up along with a nod. Ray looked at Mighty and smiled saying in a playful tone:

“Oh, wait for me Tails! I’ll tag along so you can show me around~”

“Sure! Hop on.” Replied Tails happily

Ray _accidentally_ nudged Mighty closer to Sonic as he jumped on the wing of the plane and waved goodbye at him with a naughty grin.

“Ray…” Mighty murmured shooting a glare at his partner

“You’ll thank me later.” The squirrel laughed but almost fell off when they plane started to move. The plane soon took off in direction to Tails’ workshop

Sonic waved goodbye with an extended arm but quickly made a pained face and held his arm down. Mighty noticed this and asked in a worried tone:  
  
“Whoa, you okay there, buddy?”

Sonic brushed it off like he always does to not worries others with a smile and nod. Mighty spotted the bruise forming on his arm and a few other scratches here and there.

“Sonic don’t lie to me.” Mighty frowned in worry and picked up Sonic with ease on his arms and sprinted to his camping site to treat Sonic.

Sonic blushed making a fuss over in Mighty’s arms unable to escape his grasp and started to make a bundle of fussed of hand signs that Mighty could only make some of them off how erratic Sonic was making them.

 _PUT ME DOWN, MIGHTY!!! I SAID I FINE!,_ signed Sonic of what Mighty could grasp but kept trotting like nothing. He was feeling the slight stabs of his quills against his skin, but they were nothing against his hard skin.

They reached the Mighty’s campsite, situated near by a river in the calmest clearance of the forest. A well put up tent with a few camping stuff here and there, and a small rock campfire with a pot, kettle and cups next to it. Sonic was still fussing in the armadillo’s arms that Mighty just dropped him on the floor and went to get his first aid kit box from his traveling bag.

Sonic rubbed his tail, showing annoyance on his face as he pouted and signed at Mighty with mouthing the words:

_I’m fine! You never listen to me! There’s nothing to worry about it will heal on its own._

“Yeah, yeah. But Metal beat you up real good back there, at least let me care for you. Yeesh.” Mighty replied with a roll of his eyes and sat down next to Sonic, taking the hedgehog's arm and treating it. Causing the blue blur to blush as such a strong armadillo was so gentle to the touch and how careful he was too.

After Sonic was skillfully patched by Mighty, the hedgehog impressed at seeing the bandages wrapped perfectly on his arm and leg. He moved them around and they didn’t hurt as much anymore, the armadillo sure knew how to take care of someone.

 _Thank you…_ , Sonic mouthed to Mighty as he tapped his feet with each other

“Hey, it was nothing.” Mighty smiled. “I care about you, it’s the least I can do.”

Sonic looked away embarrassed as he rubbed his nose. Mighty held Sonic’s hand to get his attention and said tenderly:

“I missed you, Blue… Glad to have you back.”

 _I… I missed you too, Mighty.,_ Sonic signed as he mouthed these words as he did the hand signs

Sonic shaped half a heart with his hand on chest and gave it to Mighty. Mighty was surprised at seeing the gesture but did the same, making the other half of the heart with his hand and joining it to Sonic’s hand, making a heart. The armadillo blushed lightly and chuckled shy, leaning over to place a quick peck on Sonic’s cheek. Making the blue blur jump from the surprise and his face turning beet red as he rubbed his cheek, Sonic punching Mighty’s shoulder as revenge. Mighty laughed and punched back a bit too hard and sent Sonic flying towards the river.

“I’m so sorry!” Mighty sprinted to the shore of the river and spotted Sonic sitting on the water, ears and quills droopy from the weight of the water with a big fish flopping on his arms. Sonic making a not amused face at this. Mighty snorted and burst laughing.

“At least you caught dinner for us. Hahaha.” He said between his laughter

Sonic smiled back and started to chuckle with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Day 4  
> Comments and likes always appreciated!!  
> First time writing a mute character!! And it was actually really fun and not as hard, took me a few google searches and web readings to get it just right, but i think this style is the best! :3 Plus it was good practice for me too~ =w=/  
> Headcanon that in the Mania Verse most of the charas understand Classic Sonic and can read sign language but knowing how expressive Sonic is, some times hand gestures aren't even needed!


	5. Day 5 - Infinite - Infidget (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 - Infinite  
> Post-Sonic Forces. Around a year or so has passed.  
> Infinite experiences his first Halloween with the help of his cute wolf bf, Gadget.  
> This day is somewhat connected to Day 2, but this time is from an Infidget point of view.

“Halloween party? Why would  _I_ go to such an event?” Infinite asked in a disinterest tone as he swirl around the spoon his cereal bowl. “I would be unwelcomed…”

Gadget sighed with a small smile, his browns curling into a worried frown as he started to write down on his notepad

 _“We already forgave you, Finn_ . _It was the ruby who was taking control not you. So, let’s go and have fun with our friends!”_ Gadget showed what he written to Infinite and made the signs with his hands next to it. Finn was still learning sign language, so he still needs the wolf writing on his notepad to be sure what he said.

“Gadget…” Finn looked up

 _“Do it for me…”_ Gadget mouthed to Finn and placed a hand on his own chest to refer to himself as he made the famous puppy eyes Finn could never say no to.

“Uuugh. Alright, alright. We’ll go.” Finn agreed in a pain voiced and took a spoonful of cereal to his mouth.

Gadget smiled widely, happy he had convinced his boyfriend to come to the Halloween Party the gang had settled at the town and park.

 _“Now we need costumes!”_ Gadget signed rapidly from the excitement

“We need what…” Finn looked at Gadget confused

* * *

 Finn adjusted his brown boots and looked himself at the mirror. He looked like an impressive pirate captain. He was wearing a beige loose pirate blouse with a loose string v neck at his chest, a dark brown closed jacket over the blouse with a red and black belt around his waist, black pants and tall brown boots. Topped off with a pirate hat and dark red bandanna wrapped around his head with holes for his ears and his hair was tied into a braid.

“Gadget is this necessary?” Finn asked loudly to the wolf

Gadget came out of the dressing room with a smile and nodded to his lover, his eyes sparkling at seeing Finn’s outfit and grabbing his hands and swinging them from side to side happily. Finn could help smile and let his boy do as he pleased, he always enjoyed seeing him happy like this.

Gadget also dressed as a pirate to be a pair with Finn, but his outfit was simpler and cuter to Finn. A white and light blue striped baggy shirt with also a string tied v neck on his chest with ripped, a long red cloth tied around his waist, black loose pants with ripped ends and black pirate boots. He was also wearing a red bandanna with holes for his ears.

 _“You look so great! Let’s go”_ Gadget signed happily as he pulled Finn along in direction to the Halloween Party.

They walked across the lively town celebrating and handing out free candy and treats, which Gadget happily took a few bags and a candy apple to share with Finn. They reached the park where the gang was playing games, trading candies, chatting, eating and drinking delicious Halloween treats. The festival stands very lively with games and treats. Gadget spotted a few of his friends and waved happily, noticing the red wolf the group of friends greeted and talked to him.

“Hey, Rookie! How’s life treating you?” Knuckles asked with a grin as he patted the young wolf’s back

Gadget giggled and nodded with a smile

“Buddy! Long time no see!” Sonic appeared in front of Gadget, both greeting with a fist bump and smiled to one another. “Happy to see you!” Sonic grinned widely, the blue blur spotted Finn trying to hide his presence as much as possible from the group.

“Finn!” Sonic greeted happily, extending his hand for a handshake to the jackal

“...” Finn looked at the hand surprised

“Rad costume, bro!” Sonic added with a smile, still waiting for the handshake. Finn smile slightly as he shook the hand

“Thanks… It was his idea.” Finn nodded at Gadget’s direction, who was talking to the others happily

“You two make a sweet couple. His good for you.” Sonic nodded. “Hey, I know you still worry about the whole Phantom Ruby phase and kind of killing me a few times.” Sonic chuckled for a moment. “But don’t worry about it, honest. Let bygones be bygones and what matters is that you are doing it for _him._ ” Sonic patted Finn’s back for reassurance, making the jackal smile for a bit once again.

“Is taking me some time to get friendly around you and your friends, but if it’s for  _him_ who keeps believing in me to the very core. I’ll keep trying harder.” Finn replied as he deeply thought about this and smiled as he saw Gadget so happy

“That’s what I like to hear! Now go and enjoy the party!” Sonic nodded with a smile and ran off ahead.

This was Finn’s first Halloween and party, and mostly all this stuff was new to him but everyone was very nice to him and slowly guided him through it. From trick-o-treating, playing small pranks on others, which is what he enjoyed the most, playing games and just enjoying the party overall.

“Aw, man. The fireworks got wet from that water balloon fight, who are we going to make the final to end the party?” Tails said in a worried tone as he looked at the damage fireworks

Gadget thought for a moment and quickly had an idea, calling Tails attention.

“Huh? What is it?” Tails looked at Gadget

 _“I have a better idea!”_ He signed with a grin

Gadget trot over to Finn who was in one of the picnic tables playing Uno with Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles and Mighty. He was understanding the game better and how destructive it was, you would obliterate your opponent with a single card when they are about to win the game. He was finding this amusing, the struggle and pain of the others especially from Knux and Mighty who both had now a large stack of cards in hand and Sonic just laughing his butt of at the scene. He guesses evil habits die hard.

“Nice move.” Shadow commented to the jackal impressed

“Thanks…” Finn blinked surprised, he wasn’t expecting to receive any kind of conversation or at least a glace from the edgelord but maybe he was slowly warming up to him. Shadow has been the hardest to get through about the whole redemption after all what Finn did.

Gadget grabbed Finn’s arm to get his attention and smiled at him.

“Huh? What is it?” Finn asked looking at Gadget, the jackal's tail wrapping around his waist gently.

 _“Can you help out with something?”_ Gadget signed and showed his notepad

“With what?”

_“Fireworks!”_

“Hmmm.” Finn became curious of whatever his sweet wolfie had in mind and went along with it.

* * *

 “Gadget, I think this isn’t a good idea after all. I’m not sure if I can make that many energy cubes anymore…” Finn moved his hands making a few energy cubes appear and move them to the small clutter he was making on the ground.

Gadget went up to Finn and smooched his cheek loveling a few times, causing the jackal to blush lightly and smooched the wolf back on the cheek. Making Finn feel a bit more confident as he made larger energy cubes and began to lift them in the air. When he heard his cue, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, concentrating what was left of the Phantom Ruby’s energy. He started to float along with the cubes, making more appear in the sky around him. Everyone looking up in awed, as the jackal made a small performance with the cubes as they took new shapes and making large figures in the sky and quickly shifted back and forth to a new one. As a grand finally, Finn set back down on the ground the cubes following along to ground level and he started to point up a few cubes shooting up to the sky and blew up like fireworks in different colors, he shoots up another bundle and kept it up until all the cubes were gone. The crowd applauded at the exhausted former mercenary, they loved the show he did for them.

 _“YOU DID GREAT! IT WAS SO COOL! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT, FINN!”_ Gadget wrote down in large letters on his notepad and showed it to Finn and as he tackled his boyfriend.

“All thanks to you believing in me… Thank you, Gadget. I don’t know what I would do without you.” Replied the jackal as he hugged tightly the wolf and peppered his face in quick smooches

 _“I’m so proud of you…”_ Gadget mouthed the words to Finn, which he quickly understood and stealing a few lip kisses from the wolf.

“And I didn’t forget about you.” Finn said as he made one last energy cube and gave it to Gadget. “Look inside of it…”

Gadget looked at the cube closer and read:

_“I love you, Gadget. Thank you for all these new experiences you keep giving me day by day. Would you stay with someone like me forever? Because I know I would stay with you till the end of this world.”_

Gadget’s eyes watered as he nodded furiously, the cube popped into a small heart that slowly faded. The wolf hugged closer the jackal as he kept nodding.

“Thank you…” Finn replied softly, feeling grateful of having meet someone as amazing as Gadget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Day 5!  
> Comments and likes always appreciated!  
> Headcanons: Infinite is referred as Finn after his redemption. Finn is still recovering from his redemption and the extraction of the broken ruby. Now left with a big scar on his chest instead. Finn has neck fluff! Finn can still use some of the ruby's leftover powers like enhance speed floating/flying, making the energy cubes and other similar powers. Gadget is mute and usually writes on his notepad for faster communication but he does know sign language which he uses from time to time. Gadget is teaching Finn the language so they can communicate that way as well. Finn can grasp some of the words but still needs the notepad to be sure of what Gadget said.  
> Also kinda of the basic idea of how their costumes look like!  
> Finn: https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB13abLblnTBKNjSZPfq6zf1XXal/Mens-Pirate-Costume-Jake-Pirate-Costume-Adult-Male-Pirate-Costume-Halloween-Cosplay-Clothing.jpg  
> Gadget: https://images.halloweencostumes.com/products/6739/1-1/mens-pillaging-pirate-costume.jpg


	6. Day 6 - Unbreakable - SonInfinite (Angst/Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 - Unbreakable  
> Sonic injures his leg and can’t run, the feeling of helplessness becomes too overwhelming for the blue blur to handle and slowly breaks down, Infinite coming to the rescue and saving his beloved, reassuring him in the process just on time.  
> WARNING! There's blood and injuries in this chapter! Read with caution if this makes you uncomfy or anything!! :0 Or you can just skip the day if you wish! You have been warned!!!

Sonic was running away from a berserker robot that was quite tough to beat and Sonic kept getting beaten down and decided to fallback but while he was running the robot caught up with him and punched the back of the hedgehog’s back making him lose balance and fall off the broken wooden bridge. He hit hard the side of his head which cause him to lose consciousness. He woke again, and it was night, the shallow stream of water running down Sonic’s body, he had to blink a few times until he finally came to and slowly stood up.

“Wha… where.. am I? Ow…” Sonic asked confused holding the side of his head, his whole body dripping wet and mud stuck on his fur.

He looked at his blood-stained hand which he gasped and remembered hitting a rock when he fell down the bridge. He looked up, the moon shining down at him, so he could see better his surroundings. He didn’t see the bridge in either of the edges, the river might have taken him down stream. His whole body ached all over, full of nasty bruises and scratches and a nasty wound on the side of his head that kept throbbing his painful headache.

“Hahaha. Well, this is a first… Sonic the Hedgehog in this kind of state, hahaha.” Sonic laughed nervously as he tried to stand up but quickly fell again. He looked down and noticed his right leg with a very deep cut, he could barely move it of how painful it was.

“Damn… My leg…” Sonic turned over and sat as he looked closer at his damaged leg, this needed a stitches for sure.

Sonic’s ears perked at hearing the familiar humming sound of the robot he was fighting, he body started to shake and felt something building up at the corner of his eyes.

“I-I have to get out here… Who knows what that robot will do to me if it finds me like this. Wa-wait am I scared…?” Sonic looked in shock his shaking hands but shook his head as he snapped out of it and desperately tried to stand up, even if it was hell what way to stand up.

Sonic leaned to the ground wall and stand up slowly with its support, he didn’t know how but he managed to stand and slowly walk down the stream with his limp leg, groaning in pain at each step. He felt the humming closer, making Sonic feel the panic building up, he tried to hurry and soon reached at the end of the stream connected to a small chunk of a forest. Sonic jumped out of the steam and began to crawl in one of the ledges that had bushes he could hide himself in. Inside the bush Sonic finally laid down and relaxed for a moment and felt his mind fading again.

“Sonic… Sonic…” A voiced called out to the blue blur

“Who…” Sonic murmured

“Sonic!” Finn shouted in worry as he shook the blue speedster.

Sonic gasped as he snapped his eyes open and jumped up, pushing the jackal away from the sudden scare.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay, it’s okay. It’s me, Finn…” Finn reassured and calmed down the rattled hedgehog

“Fi-Finn… Finn!” Sonic jumped over at Finn’s arm

“Thank Chaos, that you are alive! You have been missing for 3 days!”

“What?!” Sonic shouted in shock

“What happened to you?! You look terrible. Wait- your leg.” Finn noticed Sonic’s injured leg. “We need to take you to a doctor now!”

“Ho-how did you even find me!? I thought I was a goner…” Sonic asked as his voice started to break, causing the jackal’s worried frown to deepen.

“We set out a whole search party in this whole area, I just happen to be looking in this chunk today and I saw your quills peeking out these bushes. Were you hiding from something?”

“Ye-yeah… From this weird robot that seem to have taken a liking in trying to kill me and pushed me off a bridge and here I am! I’ll be fine though.” Sonic smiled weakly as he tried to reassure the jackal.

“No! No, you aren’t. Look at you! Let’s go right now.” Finn shouted as he stood and tried to help Sonic to stand

“N-no! Please… I-I don’t want anyone to see me like this… Nobody can see their hero li-like this. I look pathetic, Finn, please.” Sonic shook his head side to side, he felt water build in the corners of his eyes as he held Finn’s arm.

“Sonic… You  _ need _ to be treated. Why are you so worried of your image in a moment like now?!” Finn asked

“Of course, you wouldn't understand…” Sonic murmured as he looked down at the ground

“What are you talking about?” Finn felt a bit hurt at the comment

“Finn. I am a hero, nobody would like to see like this! Nobody can see me like this! I need to stay strong!” Sonic started to talk in a speeded pace

“Sonic…”

“I can’t cry! I can’t show worry! I can’t show I’m scared!” Sonic shouted

“Sonic! Even the fastest thing alive has the right to cry! The right to feel sad and insecure! Just because you don’t want others to see you uncool or ruin your image if they see you this way… Sonic you have feelings like any other bottling it up will make it worse, and this is coming from me of all mobians…” Finn snapped at the blue blur, trying to snap some scene into him

“I-I… but I can’t… I just can’t…” Sonic’s eyes watered, and tears soon began to stream down his face.

“You are cry now, aren’t you?” Finn kneeled and held the hedgehog in his arms

Sonic bit his bottom lip as he nodded, his crying becoming louder, all he had to bottle it up just spilling all over. Even if it made him look like an emotional mess it felt good to let it all out, like a weigh that has been on his chest being lifted little by little.

“Please help me, Finn…” Sonic cried softly into his arms

“I will, but first a doctor, please…” Finn suggested once again

“Okay…” Sonic agreed as he let the jackal take him into his arms, taking out a communicator from his bag and notified the group that he found Sonic and was heading to the hospital.

* * *

 

“You should better in two weeks, no running and stay put!” The doctor instructed as it eyed at Sonic

“I’ll try!” Sonic shouted with a smile as he laid back down at the hospital bed. “I’ll be so bored though.”

“Your partner and friends will keep you entrain, and the two weeks should be over in a blink of an eye. Now just rest, speedster.” Replied the doctor as she left the room

Only a few moments passed when the whole gang entered Sonic’s room with get well soon gift and happy cheers to see their dear friend alive. Sonic widen his eyes and shocked, smiling widely at seeing his friends once again. The get well soon chili dogs really hit the spot, after the small celebration was over Finn stayed to take over Sonic this night.

“You’ll be taking turns? You don’t have to stay…” Sonic said as he looked at Finn a bit worried.

“Each of us will take a turn each night to keep an eye on you and to also help get better sooner.” Finn explained as he expertly peeled the apple and cut it into slices.

“You think I’ll ran off somewhere? Really?”

Finn gave Sonic a knowing look

“Okay, yes, I would. Thanks for looking for me… And I don’t think I thank you properly for saving me and rescuing me, I don’t what would have happened if you hadn’t found me when you did.” Sonic thanked Finn with a smile.

“And I’m relieved I found you… I would have been lost if anything happened to you.” Finn added with a smile.

The jackal leaned down, taking Sonic’s face into his hand and giving him a big kiss on the lips.

“Don’t ever scare me like that…” Finn said as he rubbed under Sonic’s chin, causing the other to purr

“You will save me again either way no?” Sonic said in a purring loving tone

“You know I will.” Finn smiled confidently as he smooched Sonic once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Day 6  
> Comments and likes always appreciated!!  
> Headcanons: The same headcanons for Infinite/Finn like the previous day but I'll copy paste them here anyway :3  
> Infinite is referred as Finn after his redemption. Finn is still recovering from his redemption and the extraction of the broken ruby. Finn has neck fluff! Finn can still use some of the ruby's leftover powers like enhance speed floating/flying, making the energy cubes and other similar powers.


	7. Day 7 - Pain - Knuxadow (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 - Pain  
> Knux goes on a solo dangerous mission cuz he’s an idiot and with the last of his strength he had left he flew to Shadow’s house for help and to get scolded by the edgelord

“You idiot, you numbskull, you knucklehead…” Shadow listed down the insults that came to mind as he smacked Knuckles on the head

“Ow! Ow! Ow! Sh-Shads, stop! My head already hurts. I said I was sorryyy~” Knuckles whined as he covered his head for protection from getting another hit

“I know and I’m still not happy! Just look at you!” Shadow snapped as he smacked Knuckles on the cheek instead now

“Owowow. Baby, I’m so sorry~ I didn’t mean to scare you like that.” Knuckles softly sob as Shadow

“Well, you freaking did!” Another smack on his other cheek

“Waaah…” Knuckles softly cried, knowing he had fucked up this time but stopped crying when he felt Shadow hug his stomach, hiding his face on the echidna’s chest

“Sha-ds…?” Knuckles placed a hand on top of his lover’s head

“Jus-t don’t ever do that again… If the mission was this dangerous just take Sonic with you or something but just don’t do it again… I don’t know what I would do if I had lose… another person that is dear to me.” Shadow said in a muffled tone from the echidna’s chest, making the other blush embarrassingly.

“Nothing would have happened to me, here aren’t I?” Knux commented as he petted his dark lover’s head

“You are but looking like a train ran you over at my doorstep!” Shads replied with a higher tone.

“I said, I was sorry… I just really thought I could do this mission alone, but I guess I was too stubborn to turn back when I knew things got ugly…” Knux hugged Shadow closer as he laid down on the bed, pulling the other along.

Knuckles looked like a mummy from head to toe from all the injuries he got from his failed mission, the little strength he had left he flew to Shadow’s house and fainted on his doorstep. Clearly, scaring the edgelord of whatever had happened to his dear idiot boyfriend to look like this. Shadow patched him up the best he could and waited for the other to wake up and to start smacking him from the scare he gave him.

“You know, I’m half alien, I live basically forever I suppose. So, getting hurt or any kind of injuries is really rare for me… But if I had lost you, I just wouldn’t know what to do…” Shadow said in a sad tone as he rubbed circles on Knux’s stomach

“I really am sorry…” Knuckles replied as he rubbed Shadow’s back up and down

“What was so important in that mission that you had to ran off like that? Without telling me nothing…” Shadow growled the last part, causing Knuckles’ to jump from the scare.

“Uuuhh- hahaha. I-I… just had to go and get that thing… You know…” Knuckles replied with a terrible lie as he sweated from the nervous

“Knuckles....”

“Ah! Fine! Fine! He-here… Stand up.” Knuckles move to the side of the bed and took out of the bag the item

Shadow sat on his knees as he looked at Knuckles curiously and widen his eyes at seeing Knuckle’s take his hand and slip a black ring on finger.

“It wasn’t a failed mission because I did get what I was looking for, but I failed because I almost died getting back. I was getting his for you…” Knuckles explained as he held Shadow’s hand. “Do you like it?”

Shadow blinked a few times as he looked closer at the ring, it was a pure obsidian ring.

“Knux…”

“I just wanted the best for you and when I heard that they had such a pretty ring that spelled out your name, I just had to run and get it for you… Since our third anniversary is around the corner and all.” Knuckles rubbed the back of his head with a chuckle as blush spread on face.

“You beautiful idiot…I love it…” Shadow looked at the ring and let a few tears stream down.

“You do!? Awww, what a relief…” Knuckles finally relaxed as he deflated back on the bed. “Thank Cha- AAH!” Shadow tackled Knuckles as he nuzzled his face lovingly and gave him sweet kisses all over his face and lips

“Okay, okay! I’m happy you love it!” Knux laughed as he blushes, enjoying the shower of kisses

“Thank you… so much…” Shadow hugged Knuckles tightly as he buried his face on the echidna’s shoulder

“You’re very welcome… Happy Early Anniversary, Shads.” Knuckles’ gave Shadow a loud kiss on his cheek

“Happy Early Anniversary, my knucklehead.” Shadow lifted his head and shared a sweet tender kiss. “I won’t forgive you if you give another scare like that, got it?”

“Got it!” Knuckles smiled widely and kept kissing his dark boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Day 7!  
> Comments and likes are always appreacited!


	8. Day 8 - Mystic - Shadilver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 - Mystic -Shadilver!Human/Mermaid AU  
> Silvio (Silver), addressed as Prince North, is a traveling prince from a snow kingdom sent to the Coast Kingdom to deliver a letter from the Snow King himself. What this young snow prince didn't know was the secret, Seth (Shadow) had hidden when he saw him at the beach one night.  
> \---  
> So sorry for the late update, I became sick and the days got delayed because of that, so I'll be uploading whenever I can or all together to get back at the rhythm soon enough! Thank you for your patience! ToT/

“Prince North should arrive soon!” Announced the knight to his king

“Delightful. Send Maurice’s grandson to pick him up when he arrives.” Ordered the King from his throne

The knight saluted and went off to deliver the message to the blacksmith

“Son be prepared for the Prince's arrival.” Said the King when he spotted his son walking down the hall

“Yes, Father...” Seth nodded as he went to his room to get ready.

* * *

 

A young prince with hair white as snow tied into a long braid on his back and bangs on his forehead, his eyes shined like gold and his skin was pale. He smiled as he walk down the grassy path in direction to the Coast Kingdom, he walked up a hill with a tree and looked in awe at arriving at the Coast Kingdom. A lively large village in the center with the coast not far from it with beautiful clear waves washing up the white sand ground, above the village was the large castle.

“I’m finally here… this place is beautiful!” Silvio exclaimed with a wide smile. “I would look at this view for hours…”  

“I know, right? I love this place.”

“Huh? Who said that?” Silvio looked around and when he turned, he was face to face to another person dangling from the tree branch outside down. “Whoa!” Silvio jumped back surprised

“Hey, hey! It’s all good, bro.” Said the young man with a laugh. “You must be Prince North from the Snow Kingdom.”

“Oh, uh, hello. How did you know who I was?” Silvio rose an eyebrow curiously

“Your pale skin, sir. Most of us here are sun-kissed! Is not very common to see such pretty porcelain skin like yours around these parts.” The other replied with a smile. “Nice to meet you, your highness. You can call me Mar!” He presented himself as he shook Silvio’s hand excitedly, he swiged back and forth and did an impressive flip and landed standing. “I’m the grandson of the head blacksmith in this kingdom.”

“Impressive.” Silvio clapped at the flip. “Really, now? You don’t look like a blacksmith to me.”

“Hey, don’t judge a book by its cover. I know my handful in swords and anything that holds a blade.” Mar claimed as he puffed his chest

Mar was a teen with tan skin and unusual short spiky blue hair and bright green eyes. He had an energetic and positive personality that made the young prince smile.

“I was sent by the king to come and get you! So, let’s go~ I’ll give you a small tour while I’m at it.” Mar winked with a playful grin

“That would be delightful. Thank you.” Silvio bowed his head gratefully

* * *

 

“Sir Silvio North, Prince of the Snow Kingdom has arrived!” The knight announced as he opened the door for the prince and walked into the throne room, kneeling to the Coast King

“Greetings, your majesty. I have come from a cold and distant land to deliver a letter from the Snow King himself.” Silvio said gracefully with a smile, as he took out the scroll from his bag and presented it to the King. A knight taking the scroll and giving it to the king.

“I bid you welcome, Prince North. It is quite rare for a prince to deliver a letter to a king from a far of kingdom as mine. Any reasoning why travel here by yourself?” The King asked in a kind tone as he opened the scroll to inspect it

“I just wished of seen this kingdom with my own eyes, my father has visited all the kingdoms and I wish to do the same. Seeing snow everyday can become tiresome.” Silvio said sincerely with a smile.

“You sound just like your father when he was your age, Prince. We do not usually have such far off visitors, so you are welcome to stay as long as you want. We can prepare a room for you to stay here in the castle and enjoy yourself from there.” The King smiled as he handed over the scroll to one of the knights to read later and stood up from his throne, walking up to the kneeling Prince.

“I welcome you to the Coast Kingdom.” The King extended his hand, Silvio taking it and standing it for the kingdom

“I thank you deeply, your majesty.” Silvio bowed his head with a smile

“Also, you can meet my son, Prince Colten. You two might get along just fine.”

“Really? I would be delighted to meet him soon.” Silvio nodded, quite excited on meeting someone around his age to talk to. Back home there’s nobody his same age to spend time with.

“I will warn you, he quite rough around the edges but he still has a good heart deep down. I do hope that your company bright him up a bit.” The King said worryingly

“I’ll do my best, Sir.” Silvio nodded with smile

He was soon guided to his temporary room for his stay and changed to a more casual wear, to explore the castle. He ended up in the library, it was as big as his library at home but with a warmer feeling to it and these books had a more Coast Kingdom based history he was eager to learn from. As he walked down the hall, he was surprised at seeing a figure sitting at the large window looking outside, as he walked closer he widen his eyes at seen such beauty from him. Without a doubt it was Prince Colten, his hair was black with red stripes going down his spike like hair, beautiful caramel skin and bright red eyes looking longingly out the window. He was wearing the attire most princes had to wear along with the crown, but Prince Colten’s attire was more black, red and gold colors with an added ruffled cravat compared to Silvio’s white, bright blue and gold attire.

Colten noticed Silvio looking at him and faced him with a serious face and beckoned the other to come closer. Silvio walked over next to the prince and looked out the window as well, he became awed at the view of the endless blue ocean, you could clearly hear the waves crashing below and the sea birds chirping happily.

“This is my favorite spot in the whole castle, and nobody barely walks here. It’s very calming if you feel troubled. You can come here anytime you want since you’ll be staying with us for a while.” Said the dark prince, giving a small smile to the other

“Whoa… Thank you.” Said Silvio breathless still looking at the view.

“Take a sit, you have walked from far away, no?” Colten moved his feet to the floor as move to the side, giving the white prince a space to sit. Silvio sit and nodded a thank you as he kept seeing the view.

“Prince Colten, right? I’m Prince North from the Snow Kingdom. Nice to meet you.” Silvio extended a hand

“Just call me Seth, the whole prince thing is tiresome for me. And you are?” Seth shook Silvio’s hand lightly

“Uuh, you can call me Silvio.” He smiled

“Silvio? Pretty name, it suits you.” Seth smiled back

“Hehehe. Yours too.” Silvio swirled one of his white lock with his finger, feeling bashful all the sudden.

“How are things over there? I have never left my kingdom.” Asked Seth as he looked out the window

“It’s very cold all the time, the snow is very pretty though. But for me it gets boring since I have never left until now. My mother and father wouldn’t let me leave until I was 18 years old.” Silvio chuckled as he rolled his eyes. “Everything is made with white stones and silver to blend in with the environment. We mostly make books and silver and sent it out to the nearby villages, and from more warmer villages that can harvest crops, they are sent out back to us as payment for the materials. How is it here?” Silvio explained calmly

“It’s always warm and tropical here, peaceful waves. We also use stone to make the buildings. We do both of harvesting and fishing, but we especially more on making blades and all kinds of swords for the nearby villages. We have a handful of blacksmiths all around, but the master blacksmith is Maurice, you should meet his grandson on your way here.”

“You mean Mar? He’s amazing, he showed me around town while he guided me here. I did notice the blacksmiths all around as you said. The town is beautiful as well.”

“He is full name is Liam Maurice, but we call him Li or Mar to avoid confusion with his grandfather’s name. He might not look like it but he knows his ways around the blades and delivering them around to the neighboring villages in a fast pace.” Seth explained with a small smile.

“Funny name he got there.” Silvio laughed. “He was great to be around with.”

“He’s just exhausting for me.” Seth shook his head with a tired look

“Hahahaha.” Silvio laughed, the laugh was contagious and caused Seth to chuckle along with.

“You are quite alright for a prince. We’ll be just fine.” Seth added with a smile

“I think the same.” Silvio agreed

* * *

 

As the time went by the two young princes became closer and closer, and even a bit too close. Something between the two started to spark as they became more bashful at every little thing and even the accidental bumps and leaning to one another. What Silvio didn’t know was the secret Seth has been keeping from his snowy friend.

Silvio decided to explore late at night the castle, searching for the door that led to the private beach of the castle. When he finally found the door, he walked down the stone stairs and reaching the white sand and walking down to the slow waves coming back and forth on the shore. The bright full moon shining and reflecting on the sea. Silvio looked and picked the pretty seashells on the shore, he took off his boots and slash his feet on the shore as he walked down on it. The water felt nice on his feet as he smiled at it, he stopped walking when he spotted a figure with a tailfin at the end. He walked closer and widen his eyes in shock at seeing who it was.

“Seth…?” Silvio whispered as he looked at the merman in front of him.

Silvio knew well known by now that caramel skin, spiked black red hair and his red eyes but what was new to this snow prince was the lower half of the dark prince. A long black colored fish tail with side finds on his waist, his ears had changed to pointy fin like ones, shark-like teeth, sharp nails and slit pupil on his eyes. Brushing back his went bangs and looked to his side and noticed Silvio.

“Silvio! Oh no no! You weren’t supposed to see this!” Seth widen his eyes shocked as he slashed around his tail in a slight panic

“You-you are a merman?” Silvio asked shocked but still with awe not been able to look away from Seth’s tail, unconsciously walking closer and kneeling down to him.

“Uuhh… you aren’t frightened?” Seth was in surprised as he saw Silvio get closer.

“N-no for like surprise and curious… I really wasn’t expecting this at all from you… a merman. You couldn’t have gotten any more amazing, could you?” Silvio rose a frown at Seth

“Hehehe…” Seth blushed for a moment. “I’m a mershark actually. Half human, half shark.” He clarified

“It’s just amazing… Can I?” Silvio asked as he wanted to touch his tail

“Su-sure, go ahead.”

Silvio touched in awe the silk yet slimy skin of Seth’s shark tail, taking in note each detail. It was dark at color, a few red markings on the side and fins and a wide tail. The colors going well with the caramel skin, Silvio had just noticed that Seth was shirtless and had an impressive build body which cause him to fluster.

“Si-since when are you, uh, this?” Silvio asked shyly

“Since forever, I was born like this. Then I was taught magic by my late mother, so I could be on land and water at will, I do prefer the water but since I’m a prince at land, I barely have time to have a swim under the moon and just breath...” Seth looked up at the moon with a deep sigh. “Please keep this a secret, nobody knows this aside from my family…” He grabbed Silvio’s hand looking deep into his golden eyes

“A-ah why of course! I-I would never!” Silvio nodded with a blush on his cheeks

“I-I apologize…” Seth let go of Silvio’s hand when he noticed what he was doing

“Don’t worry about it.” Silvio rubbed his arm feeling shy again. Things felt awkward now between the two and Seth suggested to lighten the mood:

“Wanna… go for a swim?”

“Oh! I-I don’t know how to swim…” Silvio chuckled nervously

“I’ll teach you…” Seth extended his hand and smiled at Silvio

Silvio smiled as he took the hand. Seth moved better into the shore, so he could swim easier as he held Silvio’s both hands as they walked better into the water. The mershark slowly swimming backwards and holding tightly the shaking hands of the snow prince.

“It’s okay, you’re safe with me. How’s the water?” He asked in a calming tone

“It’s cold but it feels nice, whoa!” Silvio slowly walked clumsy at the sinking sand underneath his feet.

“There’s nothing to worry about. I’m here.” Seth stopped swimming when the water was reaching Silvio’s waist. “How you are holding up?”

“I’m okay… for now.” Silvio swayed side to side along with the small waves as he gripped Seth’s hands.

“Hey, hey. I said I’m here, relax. I won’t anything happen to you.” Seth reassured in a romantic tone

Silvio nodded with smile, letting himself relax and let Seth guide him through the basics of swimming and then floating. Suddenly, Silvio was resting the back of his head on Seth’s shoulder, the rest of his submerged body on top of the mershark. Seth with his arms wrapped around Silvio’s chest as they softly floated along the calm ocean and watched the beautiful moonlight starry sky. Silvio sighed with a smile and said:  
  
“This is… so beautiful… I have never seen a sky so clear and the moon so close. It’s always cloudy back home.”

“You can always see it here… if you stay here with me.” Seth said calmly and suddenly flushed and covered his mouth when he realized what he just said.

“I-I… would like that.” Silvio replied as he gripped Seth’s arm, his face growing hot.

“Really?” Seth asked shocked as he swam upwards and moved to face the blushing Silvio, who nodded at being asked again somewhat looking away bashfully

“Ma-may I?” Seth cupped Silvio’s cheek closing the gap between their face

“Please…” Silvio’s eyes shined and closed them when he felt wet cold lips against his own.

Seth deepen the kiss a few times and rubbed the snow prince’s face tenderly. Silvio broke the kiss with a gasp for air, a string of saliva connecting their lips. They shared a looked with a deep blush on their faces.

“I like… you…” Silvio said in almost a whisper, but Seth’s fin ears twitched as catching every single word clearly

“I live you too, Silvio…” Seth smiled as he rubbed his thumbs on Silvio’s hot blushing cheeks. “Ever since you arrived… I felt something like never. I never seen someone as beautiful as you, white hair like the sad in the shore and golden eyes as bright as the sun. I would love to share with you the rest of my life.” Seth recited loveling as rested his forehead on Silvio’s, never letting go of the snow prince’s face.

“Seth…” Silvio sighed as he looked enamored at mershark and held the hands cupping his face. “That’s the most beautiful poem…”

“I’ll recite you one every day.” He said as he placed another soft smooch on Silvio’s lips

“This is lovingly and all, but we are princes from different kingdoms… We’ll be kings one day… How could it work?” Silvio asked worryingly

“We are still young and a lot of time to work that out. My father is a reasonable person, I’m sure he’ll understand if we talk to him. He’s also close friends with your father… I’m positive something could work.” Seth smiled

“That’s true!” Silvio nodded as he returned the kissed. “I’m so glad I came here and meet you.”

“You have to take me to your kingdom. I would love to know how snow looks like and make a snowman and, uhm, snow angels what is it?” Seth asked he chuckled

“Yes, snow angels. There’s a lot more to do as well. More than happy to show you around when I go back but for now… Let it be just us under this beautiful moon…”

“Gladly…” Seth smooched the snow prince once again with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Day 8!  
> Comments and likes always appreciated!  
> Other dets of this fic:  
> Seth “Shadow” Colten (20 years old) - Prince of the Coast Kingdom. He is a black and red tiger shark, can shapeshift to a human to a mershark freely with the use of magic or when his exposed to large amounts of water.  
> Silvio “Silver” North (18 years old) - traveling prince from the Snow Kingdom  
> Liam “Sonic” Maurice (19 years old) - Known better as Mar by many, he works together with his grandpa Maurice as a blacksmith and delivers the swords around the kingdom and neighboring villages.  
> All my thankies and nin hearts to KukkiisArt over at Tumblr/IB for helping with Sonic's human name ❤❤❤


	9. Day 9 - Wisps- Sonadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 - Wisps  
> A wild Purple Frenzy enters Shadow's body and goes on a frenzy. Sonic is the one that manages to calm him down.

This day couldn’t have gotten any worse for Sonic. He was 3 days late for very important date with Shadow, he had an argument with his edgy boyfriend about this and now was sent to rescue some wisps on another planet alongside his clearly angry boyfriend which was awkward and tense trip. Arriving at the one of the wisps planets, Sonic ran off to get away from the tension to catch the wild wisps causing havoc which didn’t seem too hard at the start until said wisps started using their powers. After a few horrible attempts and then a forced teamwork they managed to catch most of them expect the last one that had to be a purple wisp. Sonic chase down the valley behind the naughty wisp laughing at Sonic’s poor attempts.

“Shadow! Be careful!” Sonic shouted as he ran behind the wild purple frenzy wisp, trying to catch it. Indirection towards the base where the ship was resting.

Shadow turn around at hearing Sonic, he was taking out a new container for the last wild wisp, but the next thing he knew was the purple wisp hitting his chest and entering his body. He backed a few unbalanced steps as he touched his chest and a sudden power starting to flow through his body. His eyes glowed red and his fur turning purple as he shifted and grew into a Purple Frenzy. Roared angrily as it ate everything in his path furiously but when it spotted Sonic it began to chase it as it ate every object on his path.

“Aaaaah!” Sonic stopped running on the spot and began to run on the other direction away from Shadow. “Why did I had to be Shadow?! He’ll eat me alive after I made him angry this morning!” Sonic shouted running away, dialing on his wrist to video call Tails.

“Sonic? Did you recover the wisps?” Tails asked with a smile

“UUuh- Kinda. Now is not the time Tails, can you fill me in how to calm down a Purple Frenzy?!” Sonic asked rapidly

“What did you do now? Where’s Shadow?” Tails frowned

“Ri-right behind me.” Sonic laughed nervously and raised his wrist to show to grotesque Frenzy trying to eat him behind him.

“WHOA! IS THAT SHADOW?!” Tails shouted. “SONIC!” Tails quickly scolded the blue blur, already knowing he had something to do with this

“It was an accident, okay?! Now please tell me how to calm him down before I’m eaten alive!” Sonic lowered his wrist as he asked Tails in a rapid voice and ran faster when Shadow almost chomp on his tail. “Whoa! Easy, Shadow!”

“Okay, I’m reading from my motor and the first thing you have to do is getting him into a clear area where he doesn’t eat anymore more so he can reduce in size. He’ll become bigger the more mass he eats.” Tails explained

Sonic turned around for a brief moment and widen his eyes at how large Shadow had grown from all the trees and bolder he has been eating trying to catch Sonic. Growled at seeing the hedgehog and moved faster.

“Cl-clear area? Got it!” Sonic turned to face forward and took a rough curve. “Follow me, Shadow!” Sonic shouted as the Frenzy ran faster after Sonic

Sonic managed to reach to a clear deserted area and asked Tails:

“What now? I’m in a desert!”

“You need to tire him out as much as possible until it reduces in size. The purple wisp should get tired and leaving his body, catch it while you are at it.” Tails instructed

“Thanks!” Sonic took a curved and started to run in circles around Shadow, making him growl and chomp randomly at the glimpse of Sonic he could spot.

“Can’t catch me! Hahah!” Sonic mocked to intentionally make Shadow angrier

Shadow stopped trying to bite Sonic as it sat there and began to grumble angrily and then roared as the quills all over his body stretched outward like an urchin. Sonic taken by surprised he got hit and got knock over not far from Shadow. He groaned as he tried to stand up, but froze the large looming shadow was covering him, he looked to the side frighten. Shadow had grown smaller but was still large enough to eat Sonic as a whole, he opened his large mouth as he was about to eat Sonic but stopped right there and then when he heard Sonic shout.

“I’M SORRY! I REALLY AM, SHADS! I KNOW THAT DATE WAS REALLY IMPORTANT FOR YOU AND I SIMPLY MISSED IT BECAUSE I GOT DISTRACTED! I WAS WRONG! I’M REALLY REALLY SORRY! IF IT’S GONNA END LIKE THIS… I’LL AT LEAST APOLOGIZE BEFORE ANYTHING.” Sonic shouted as loud as he could, ducking his head for protection. He shut his eyes when he heard the growl, tears developing up in the corner of his eyes. But nothing happened.

Sonic looked up, noticing Shadow had back up with wide eyes, gradually getting smaller until he was back to his normal self. The wisp coming out of his chest, exhausted, and falling into Shadow’s hands. Shadow blinked a few times, feeling rather confused of what happened, looking down at the tired wisp and then at his wounded boyfriend in the ground. It took him a moment to react, but he ran to Sonic and kneeled, holding the wisp in one hand and with his free hand touching Sonic’s face.

“Sonic! What happened to you!? Your whole body is covered in scratches and cuts!” Shadow looked him over, clearly in deep worry and the anger he once had seem nonexistent to Sonic.

“You aren’t mad… at me anymore?” Sonic asked in a tired tone also feeling confused

“Well… no. You apologized, didn’t you?” Shadow asked with a confused frown

“I sure did. Hehehe.” Sonic chuckled as nuzzled Shadow’s hand with is face. “Let’s go back home. I’ll make it up for you.” He kissed his edgy lover’s hand

“Hmph.” Shadow gave Sonic a lopsided smile. “We need to get you treated first, faker.”

“Oh, Chaos, please. My whole body hurts.” Sonic chuckled again with a pained voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Day 9!  
> Comments and likes appreciated!  
> \----  
> Another day has arrived!! XD but oh so late lmaoo


	10. Day 10 - Time - SonKnux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 - Time  
> Older!SonKnux  
> Sonic meeting up with his goofy red bf after being away for half a year and giving him great news for a new stage in their life.

In Mobius ten years have passed, a lot of things have changed but kept a similar vibe of the day by day of saving the planet from time to time or beating Eggman from his usual schemes but also the heroes have grown older and more mature.

Sonic had grown taller, held a darker blue shade on his fur and his quills had become longer and thicker, they had become a hassle to manage so he had to tie them into a ponytail or hold them down with a headband all the time, except a particular pair that where from the lower back of his head that always rested on his shoulders. He had now a few light scars here and there from all the battles with Eggman and foes all these years. Sonic would wear a bit more accessories, like inhibitor rings on his wrist like Shadow’s to now control his natural chaos energy, along with his white gloves. His shoes had upgraded to a comfier, running and grinding ones, like the old ones he used back in Capital City, but kept his favorite red and white with golden details. A medium gold ring necklace around his neck. What was also new on the blue blur was the white marking on his upper arms and on a few of his quills, the markings were the ones of the Knuckles Clan. They were a gift from his knucklehead of a boyfriend on his last birthday, claim that Sonic was part of his clan and one of the protectors of the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds whenever Knuckles was unable to do so. Sonic was very flattered at this, but he knew these markings had a more sentimental value that both shared of how long they have been together.

Sonic had just arrived at Angel Island from his half a year mission on the other side of Mobius with the Freedom Fighters, wanting to surprise his boyfriend up in the temple where he always was. He walked up the stairs as quietly as possible and peeked to see if Knux was around. The Master Emerald shining as ever on its pedestal as the sun shine on it.

“Huh? Where’s he?” Sonic walked up to the emerald

Suddenly a pair of big red hands covered the hedgehog's eyes, which he giggled already knowing who he was.

“Guess who~?” Knuckles said in a fake voice with a grin

“I guess is a knucklehead?” Sonic replied with a bit of sass on his tone, as he put his hands on his hips

“Heey~” Knuckles’ moved his hands to turn Sonic around, both sharing a loving smiling and the echidna leaning down to kiss his boyfriend. “I missed you, baby.”

“I missed you too” Sonic kissed back deeply as he wrapped his arms around Knux’s neck. “How you been?” He asked after parting from the kiss

“Lonely because my boyfriend left for half a year…” Knuckles’ pouted with sad eyes

“He sounds awful but I’m sure he’ll make it up for you with moving in with you?” Sonic smiled with a chuckle when Knux widen his eyes shocked

“No way! Really?! Sonic!!!” Knuckles squeezed the blue blur and even lifted him of the ground.

“Hahaha. Okay, okay!” Sonic laughed with a smile

Knuckles had also grown taller, muscular and now had a noticeable scar running down his left eye and on his lip. His dreadlocks where now short on the back tied up to a ponytail and just a few long locks that rested on his shoulders. He now had more white markings of his clan around his body and had stopped using his gloves, showing his fingers with bandages wrapped around the two spikes that were on top of his hands for protection. These two boys have been dating since they were young stupid teens and now full-grown adults there love hasn’t died out one bit, all their close friends knew of their relationship and supported them very much.

“How was the trip on the other side of Mobius? Did you bring anything?” Knuckles’ asked as he walked along with Sonic their fingers intertwined into a loving hand hold

“It was fun. Y’know the usual stopping Eggman, saving the world and people. The Freedom Fighters said they could handle the rest and sent me back. Now, I can spend time with my boyfriend everyday making up for the time I was gone.” Sonic rested his head on Knux’s shoulder

Knuckles blushed with smiling, honestly feeling blessed that his boyfriend was finally back and was going to spend every day with Sonic living alongside him. They had made plans of living together many times but each time they were about to do the official moving a big mission would come up or saving the world and the plans had to be put on hold. But now it was official, and Sonic had finally moved to live with Knuckles.

“Is this really all your stuff?” Knuckles asked as he looked surprised at the two large backpacks set next to the Tornado 3

“Yeah! You know I have never actually had… like a home to go back to…” Sonic rubbed the back of his head. “I always slept around on trees and all. Hehehe.”

Knuckles blinked surprised as he thought about it for a moment. Sonic had a point, he technically never had a house always napping where ever he pleased and usually camping, but an actual roof over his head? No, he didn’t. This meant Knuckles was his new home after who knows how long, no wonder Sonic was so flustered at the offer when they first talked about it.

Knuckles took a hold of Sonic’s face, surprising the other, and peppered his whole face in loving kisses, causing Sonic to laugh with a blush.

“I’m happy that I am your home now…” Knuckles whispered with a smile as he looked lovingly at Sonic

“Thank you… A home I would be more than happy to return to each time.” Sonic smooched his boyfriend sweetly.

“Let’s go.” Knuckles smiled as he took one of the bags over his shoulder, Sonic taking the other, taking Sonic’s hand again with his own.

“I’ll have to order a bigger bed, so we can fit, I take most of the bed.” Knuckles laughed

“I don’t mind sleeping on top of you.” Sonic laughed back.

“Easy, tiger. I know what you are planning.” Knuckles rose an eyebrow and playfully pushed Sonic

“What!? N-no! Dudee!” Sonic pushed back with his face turning bright red. “You know I didn’t mean it _that_ way!”

Knuckles laughed loudly, really looking forward to waking up with his boyfriend next to him everyday and share endless tender moments with him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Day 10!!  
> Comments and likes are always appreciated!  
> \---  
> Slowly but surely catching up!!! Hold on tight peeps!!  
> This Older!Sonknux have around their 25-26 years old btw~


	12. Day 12 - Knight - SatBK!SonJet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12 - Knight  
> Sir Lamorak (Jet) isn’t quite happy of the new King Arthur, Sonic, and refuses of following this new leader until Sonic asks him for a duel to settle their differences.  
> \---  
> Still working on the other days the best I can! Save me from collegeeeee *crawls*

“I refuse to follow such an idiotic King!” Sir Lamorak snapped at the other knights

“He’s the true King Arthur, Lamorak, you like it or not.” Sir Lancelot snapped back, feeling disappointed at his fellow knight of his disapproval to the new king

“I will not!” Lamorak snarled and stormed off from the round table.

Ever since Sonic was revealed to be the true King Arthur, a lot of changes have been going around the kingdom and its people. The kingdom back to its former glory from the darkness once were. With the help of Caliburn, Nimue and the Knights of the Round Table guiding the new king, Sonic hadn’t had a problem until he was notified of a rebellious hawk knight not being quite happy with him ever since. Sonic just wanted to be friends and not being seen as king all the time, but the hawk would refuse him each and every time

“Aw, man. How do I win him over?” Sonic scratched the back of his head in a worried tone.

“Perhaps a duel might be to Sir Lamorak’s liking. He has never been the type to reason with words unless a duel is established.” Caliburn suggested as he hopped

“A duel, huh? He is a knight and all. I’ll give it a try.” Sonic nodded, thanking the sacred sword.

Sonic walked around the castle until he reached the training grounds of the knights, around this time is empty but a certain hawk liked to train solo at this time as well. Sonic took the chance and walked up to Lamorak, who was swinging his twin swords in skillfully and then throwing them at direction to Sonic, cutting off a large chunk of one of the blue blur’s quills. The swords hitting the fake wooden enemy.

“Aaah!” Sonic gasped as he looked at his quill in shock

“What do you want…?” Lamorak pushed aside the shocked hedgehog

“Geez, man! Do you have any idea how long this takes to grow back?! Take a chill pill! What did I ever do to you?!” Sonic asked as he felt annoyed at this hawk’s behavior and crossing the line with cutting off his quill.

“I hate this, I hate you. Why you?! Why are YOU the king?! You are just an imprudent cosset insouciant outsider! Who simply pulled out Caliburn from his stone and saved the kingdom?! That makes you a king?! I refuse to follow a king who was just giving the throne for doing such an act!” Lamorak snapped as he pulled out his swords and stomped up to Sonic, his swords dangerously close to the other.

“Whoa! Whoa! Someone’s gonna get a nasty cut with those…” Sonic laughed nervously as lowered the sword with his finger. “I just really wanna talk to you about your attitude. We could be friends! There’s no need to try and kill me…” Sonic lowered the sword again when the hawk moved it up while he was talking. “Please stop that. How about a duel?” Sonic wished he could see the hawk’s face behind his helmet to make it easier for him to read the mood, but his tone of voice was enough for the hedgehog to tell his anger.

“...” Lamorak lowered his swords, waiting for Sonic to finish his sentence

“You prefer swords for words, no? The duel will decide if I’m a worthy king for you or if I lose, I’ll just leave.” Sonic explained

“It is a duel!” Lamorak quickly accepted as he made an impressive back flip and made his battle stance.

“Show me what you can do, fool.” Lamorak spun the swords on his hands and swing them.

“Hehehe. Sure.” Sonic laughed as he looked at Caliburn and tightened his grip and run head first swinging his sword.

Lamorak blocked the moved and pushed back the hedgehog and swigging the sword in his other hand. Which Sonic skillfully blocked t and jumped back. The clashing of the swords and the sparks coming from them resonated loudly. What Lamorak had forgotten was the speed Sonic had which took him by surprise when he saw him behind his back and swag his sword, but what Sonic didn’t expect was the hawk’s flexibility. Lamorak dropped to the ground very low taking his swords to his chest and swing them outwards cutting down whatever was on his range around his body. Sonic had jumped just on time, being face to face with his opponent as he passed by and jumped off to the other side.

“Not bad…” Lamorak commented, feeling a bit out of breath

“You aren’t so bad yourself.” Sonic replied with a smile, wiping off the sweat.

For the first time, Sonic saw the hawk smile with a snicker.

“I never had this much fun in a duel before!” Lamorak jumped forward with rapid swings, Sonic blocking each one of them

“Same here.” Sonic laughed at each block and swing back

The duel lasted for another hour, both exhausted and out of breath. But they shared a smiled at this, the death duel Lamorak had in mind slowly turned into a playful spar, it had been forever since he had one. He had only been training hard to become the best and would defeat his enemies in nothing, but the one in front of him was different to the others. The determination, playful nature and just his overall personality was getting to Lamorak.

Lamorak did one last swing but from the exhaustion, he missed it, Sonic knocking him to the ground which sent flying his helmet and pinning him. The sword stab to the ground next to the hawk’s face.

“Take me down… I lose. I’m not a worthy anymore…” Lamorak looked up to Sonic as he tried to catch his breath.

“Stop the drama! Why does every knight here want to kill themselves off after lost?! I said it once, and I’ll say it again. Isn’t there more to a knight that just serving a king?” Sonic offered his hand to Lamorak, happy of properly seeing the feathery knight’s face for the first time. He chuckled with a blush, a certain green hawk from his world coming to mind and their personalities not too far off from the other.

Lamorak gasped at the question, a realization coming to mind and now slowly understanding why this odd outsider was chosen as a king. He smiled and took Sonic’s hand, standing up and giving it a hand shake.

“You aren’t too bad, hedgehog. But you need more practice if you are gonna be a king.” Lamorak said with a confident tone. “I’ll personally train you, since I’m clearly the best at it.” He puffed his feathery chest proudly

“Whoa, you are clearly Jet from head to toe now that you opened up to me! Hahaha.” Sonic laughed

“Jet? Who is this Jet you speak of?” Lamorak rose an eyebrow in question.

“Just a friend of mine from where I come from.” Sonic replied. “You are just like him.”

“Ha! Preposterous! There could never been anyone as good as me. Would the king like to duel tomorrow morning?”

“Definitely. That was fun.” Sonic smiled with a thumbs up

“Quite.” Lamorak smiled back. “I won’t lose next time.”

“Me neither, buddy!” Sonic grinned playfully

Ever since they had duel sessions every day, both growing closer and closer. Not taking long until they develop feelings for one another but both being too shy to admit it, being painfully obvious to everybody when they tried to hide it. When will two get the courage to ask the other out for a more romantic type of duel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Day 12  
> Comments and likes are always appreciated!  
> \----  
> *crawling away from college* save meeehhhh


	14. Day 14 - Reunion - SonMigthy (Angst-ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14 - Reunion  
> Post-Sonic Forces Events  
> After winning the war against Eggman and Mobius in slow but steady repairs and back to it's normal lives. Sonic accidentally bumps into Mighty, who he had confessed his feelings before he got defeated by Infinite and considered dead after those events. The armadillo not quite amuse and needs to talk to Sonic, who has been avoiding the topic long enough.

After winning the war and defeated Eggman, Mobius was in slow and steady repairs to their normal lives, what was making thing a bit tense between Sonic and Mighty was the confession the hedgehog did to the other before he got defeated by Infinite and considered dead not long after. Appearing again like nothing happened and not even looking Mighty at the eye during the whole missions and fights. Much to the armadillo’s patience running low and not amused by the hedgehog's behavior towards such a matter. In the reunion to celebrate with their rest of their friends arrived, Sonic cheerful as ever and laughing to everyone. He wrapped an arm around Mighty’s shoulder and tapped their cups of soda as to toss.

“We did it, Mighty! You did great out there.” Sonic smiled

“Yeah…” Mighty looked down frowning at his reflection of his cup

Sonic knew what was wrong with Mighty, but he didn’t know what to do and just kept acting like his old self but doing so was the last straw for Mighty.

“C’mon, bro! Is all good now!” Sonic smiled with frown as nudge the armadillo with his elbow.

“It isn’t!” Mighty growled as he splashed his soda to Sonic’s face and throw the cup to his face. “NOTHING IS GOOD YOU SELFISH HOG!” Mighty shouted as he stomped the ground hard enough to make it shake for a moment and stormed off the party.

Everybody in shocked as they saw Mighty leave and Sonic left speechless with a coat of soda on his fur.

“I… have to go. Gotta wash this off. Hehehe…” Sonic laughed as he started to walk, biting his bottom lip to prevent himself from crying, and started to run to Tails’ shack for a quick shower. He took a deep breath and swallowed his tears, he rubs his eyes frustratingly. He knew what he did wrong, he knew what he was doing, he knew he was hurting Mighty but kept it until the armadillo snapped. He truly loved the armadillo, he knew the other felt the exact same way or at least he hoped he still did, but after that horrible defeat and being considered dead. He really didn’t know how to approach the matter when he saw Mighty’s face after that long period apart, but he didn’t dare to ask either and kept brushing it off. He really was selfish, he knew he could be that way at times but not to hurt someone like this. But Sonic knew it was time to finally man up and talk to Mighty, the one he loves and wishes to be with, well he hoped the armadillo was still willing to listen to him after that scene in the party.

Sonic walked out of the shower, dried up, got dress and ran off to look for Mighty. He was worried where Mighty might had gone. He had a feeling where he could be and went on that direction. The waterfall, the place where Mighty would mediate and calm down whenever the world wanted to make him angry he would come here and recite Master Moss’ lessons. Sonic reached the waterfall and just as he knew, Mighty was there, hands clapped together in meditation, bare feet, sitting cross legged on top of one of the rocks of the small pond near the waterfall. He’s eyes were closed and was taking deep breaths as he whispers to myself to lessons he learned.

“Master Moss didn’t teach me this part…” Mighty said softly, his voice cracking a bit. “How to deal with an idiot hedgehog that broke your heart...”  Mighty glance over at Sonic, his eyes shiny from the tears he had shed. “I could just through you this bolder and see what happens then…”

Sonic dropped his ears sadly and shook his head at the offer. Replying in a weak tone as he was to the shore of the pond:

“I-I don’t think I could survive that…”

“Probably…” Mighty murmured. “I just wish you hadn’t said that right before… you know. I could have move on easier… it wouldn’t hurt as much.” He blinked his eyes, a few tears streaming down

“Mighty… I’m sorry about this, about all this… about me. I-I really didn’t know how or even the courage to bring up the topic again after such a defeat. Scaring all of you, losing all the hope you had left and then I came back like nothing happened. They-they really did terrible things to me up there…” Sonic hugged himself as he tried not to think too much of the tortures he went through. “I felt so weak, so I just had to put off for the sake of everyone, they wanted a hero, so I just kept smiling and acting like my old self to give them hope. That we could win this war and we did… but I guess I kept that facade for too long and hurt you instead.”

Mighty looked up with wide eyes when Sonic started to finally talk to him.

“You had all the right to get mad at me because I was brushing it off. Me loving you… And that would hurt anybody after confessing and acting like nothing happened. If you don’t feel the same way anymore, I understand.” Sonic said in a sad, sitting on the ground near the shore. “I just wanted to apologize, I didn’t mean to hurt you this way.”

“...” More tears streamed down the armadillo’s face as he sniffled and wiped the tears away with the back of his hand. He jumped off the rock and swam to the shore near Sonic’s feet and said:

“I-I won’t forgive you that easily. I’ll need some time… and you can try again but just be honest to me from now on. I knew the circumstances of the war and the battle weren’t in our favor to talk properly but I didn’t see as an excuse anymore after we won… Don’t do it again, a second heart break won’t get me back to you.” He gave Sonic a smug smile

“Re-really?! Are you sure?” Sonic ears perked up as he moved to face Mighty properly, his knees on the ground.

Mighty nodded with a small smile.

“I’ll do my best and I promise I won’t do it again!” Sonic nodded

“You better, big blue.” Mighty rose an eyebrow at the promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Day 14!  
> Comments and likes are always appreciated!  
> \---  
> And another one, and another one~ *dances*


	15. Day 15 - Beauty - Sondget (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15 - Beauty  
> Sonic drags Gadget to a day off since he hasn't had a break in weeks, and takes him to a date in the beach.

Gadget rubbed the sweat of his forehead as he finished making the last delivery of resources to the needed families and ran back to the base for his next mission. Knuckles reported there wasn’t any new missions for him at the moment since the other members have been working on other missions as well, but he could help around the base if he wished.

“Take easy, Rookie. You haven’t gotten a break ever since the war ended three weeks ago. Don’t you wanna take a few days off?” Knuckles asked in a concerned tone

 _No, I’m fine. I really wanna help!,_ Gadget signed as he shook his head showing his notepad to Knuckles

“Hmmm. If you insist.” Knuckles nodded as he went back to work

Gadget smiled as he took a heavy box full of robot parts to take it to Tails’ lab. He finished taking the boxes with a heavy puff he was done. Sonic pop out of one of the box, surprising the wolf as he said with a big smile:

“Let’s go on a date!” Sonic suggested with a smile to Gadget

Gadget jumped back from the surprise and relaxed at seeing his boyfriend, he smiled as he blushed but simply smooched Sonic’s head and shook his head.

 _I would love to, sweetie. But I have work to do.,_ Gadget signed to Sonic with a small smile and showed his notepad

“Aaaw, c’mon. You have been working none stop for so long now. I think you need a break… and give me kisses.” Sonic whispered the last with a pout.

Gadget rolled his eyes with a chuckle, Sonic didn’t look like it but he needs the attention and love of his boyfriend pretty often as a boost for the day. But since Gadget had been busy, they had barely seen each other. Sonic did have a point and many of his other friends, he’s being a bit of a workaholic and barely sleeping as well.

“Please?” Sonic said as he made puppy eyes to his wolf

Gadget dropped his ears sadly but shook his head once again, giving Sonic a loving smooch before he went back to work. Sonic puff with a pout as he frowns, resting his elbow on the edge of the bow and his chin resting on his hand.

“He really needs a break and he doesn’t want to! What do I do to drag him to a date?” Sonic asked when he noticed Tails entering the lab

“First, get out of there. Second, why don’t you ask him to “tag along” to a mission?” Tails suggested as he wink

“Oooh~ That’s a nice one. Thanks!” Sonic tried to get out of the box but epically tripped while doing so and faceplanting the floor. “Oow…”

It didn’t take long for Sonic to make up a “mission” to lore his boyfriend out of his workaholic state and help him relax. Sonic waited in the beach as he made a small crooked sandcastle, Gadget arriving in that moment a bit out of breath.

 _Sorry I’m late! Took longer than expected finishing up some work at the base.,_ Gadget signed as he showed his notepad for support if Sonic didn’t understand someone of his signs

“You don’t need that with me.” Sonic said with a smile and patting his sandcastle. “I can understand you perfectly with just the signs and body language.”

Gadget looked surprised at what Sonic said, saving the notepad on one of the pockets of his utility belt. Gadget and Sonic only recently started to date but since they have been busy they haven’t had moments like this to properly talk and now a bit more of the other of what one only sees in the surface.

 _You can read sign language? And understand everything I’m saying right now?,_ Gadget signed with a confused yet surprise expression

“Yeah.” Sonic shrugged with a smile as he glimpsed at Gadget’s hand gestures as he added more sand to his castle.

 _This is date isn’t it?,_ Gadget signed with a smile as he sigh, sitting next to Sonic on the sand

“Mhm. How else was I going to spend time with you?” Sonic asked now making the windows of his castle. “You have been working nonstop… and it really worries me. I don’t want you to burn yourself out like that. I know a lot of people still need help, being rescued and needing a hero. But you need to rescue yourself before anything else or you might be too late.” Sonic advice with a worried frown

 _What do you mean…?,_ Gadget signed feeling amazed at what Sonic said

“Basically… self-care is more important than you think. Pushing yourself to the limit isn’t always the best result, and this is coming from me, I know!” Sonic laughed

 _I understand but I still feel I’m not doing enough! I want to do so much more for everyone,_ Gadget signed a bit speeded with a frown

“I know exactly how you feel, baby. But you _just_ became a hero, you dig? Just take it easy, little steps and you’ll be hero when you less expected it. But is not always being a hero all the time, is just doing things that come from the heart regardless how small it is. You are doing great just giving out resources, saving Chaos and Wisps and small stuff.” Sonic explained taking a seashell into his hand placing it on his castle

Gadget smiled widely and nodded

 _I’m sorry and you do have a point. I’ll try to look for myself more. I am tired, and I did wanted to have a date with you. It hurt when I had to tell you know. We recently got together but then I can’t give you the time and we must know each other better. I didn’t know you knew sign language. How?,_ Gadget signed with a smile and nodded, finally getting Sonic’s point across to calm down with doing so many things at once

“I used to be mute, so I know sign language since forever ago. That’s why I understand you so well, no need to use a notepad with me.” Sonic winked at Gadget. “And that’s another reason why I wanted a proper date, I want to spend time with you. Say how much I loooo-” Sonic froze when he was about to say the “L”, he thought it was too soon to say it but it caused Gadget to giggle with a blush forming on his face.

 _Is too soon, take it easy you too,_ Gadget signed still giggling the blush never fading

“Ye-yeah!” Sonic cleared his throat.

 _I don’t think is too soon for this though...,_ Gadget signed as he leaned in and kissed Sonic lovingly on the lips, taking the blue hero by surprised and making his quills stand upward and just melting into the kiss

“I need many of those to get me by, please.” Sonic said in a loving tone with heart eyes

 _Anytime, sweetie,_ Gadget signed with a smile and smooching Sonic’s cheek

Sonic sighed loving as he melted to his boyfriend’s caress behind his ear. Gadget soon asked if they could carry on with their “mission”, Sonic smiling and said:

“Yeah, let’s go! I wanted to show you something really beautiful of this beach.”

Sonic stood as he grabbed Gadget’s hand and walked down to the shore, he took off his shoes asking his boyfriend to do the same. Gadget giggled at seeing Sonic’s pink toe beans and being the first time he sees his feet in general, they are cute. Sonic splashed them playfully at the shore as he guided Gadget to a particular spot of the beach, they reached the spot and it was a small reef with all the small sea creatures and plants lived happily. Gadget smiled as he moved his hand in the water attracting a few small curious creatures to play between his fingers and nibbles them too, causing the wolf to giggle.

“That’s not the only thing. Look at this seashells and stones.” Sonic said as he grabbed a few shells and handed them to Gadget, who happily smiled at the pretty shells

 _Let’s take a picture!,_ Gadget signed as he took out his phone and selected the camera

Sonic posted with a peace sign and a big smile, Gadget doing the same and took many pictures. Gadget with the seashells, the sea creatures playing with his hand and a funny blurred picture of a crab pinching Sonic’s finger. Gadget and Sonic splashed each other some water as they played at the shore and resting on the shore with their feet splashing the water. Sonic leaned to Gadget’s shoulder and held his hand.

“Today was really fun. Thanks for coming.” Sonic said with a happy sigh

 _Me too. Thank you for asking me out.,_ Gadget signed with a smile with his free hand and giving Sonic’s hand a light squeeze, and smooching his cheek

Sonic chuckled as he smooched back Gadget with a smile. The boy enjoying the view as the sunset and it was time to go home.

 _Let’s go tomorrow on another “mission”,_ Gadget signed as he winked

“More than happy to go. Hehehe.” Sonic chuckled with a smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Day 15!  
> Comments and likes appreciated!  
> \----  
> Another fluffy chapter!! X3

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and likes are always appreciated!  
> See you on each day!


End file.
